BMX
For a general description of BMX, see Wikipedia's article about BMX. BMX Design In the beginning of BMX, kids would just strip down their Schwinns and add knobby tires. Early BMX manufacturers, such as Mongoose, Webco and RedLine, created new designs expressly for the sport. Mongoose can be credited with building the quintessential, early BMX bike, featuring a straight-tubed, gusseted frame, reinforced handlebars, Motomag wheels, and long cranks. The emphasis was on durability but, as racing gained popularity, weight became an issue. Materials like Aluminium and Chromoly became common for frames. Steel rims, mag wheels and coaster brakes went by the wayside to be replaced by aluminum rims with freewheels and Brakescalliper brakes. Once racing became a professional activity, racing bikes became as rarified as in all other forms of cycling competition. The next wave of innovation came with the advent of freestyle BMX. Freestyle bikes look much like BMX bikes but with extra places to put your feet while performing tricks. Another important feature is the ability to spin the front wheel 360 degrees without handbrake cable entanglement. This was enabled using a device known as the Gyro (ACS also made the Rotor, but never caught on). The design of these devices allowing handbraking while keeping the cables straight is based off the design of a rotor of a helicopter, which requires blade adjustments while maintaining a steady speed of rotation. The explosion of BMX created many startup companies, and lured many known manufacturers into the market. Noteable companies include (http://www.mongoose.com Mongoose ), (GT, Webco, (Red Line), FMF, Schwinn, R&R, Torker, Cookie Brothers, Skyway, Kuwahara, Hutch, SE Racing, and JMC Bicycles. Styles Racing BMX racing is where BMX started and continues to this day on specially constructed courses emulating motocross tracks, but generally smoother, of roughly 900 to 1,100 feet in length. Riders are grouped with others of the same relative age and experience level and in a typical day will race several times with their group to determine the day's finishing order and awards. BMX racing will be part of the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing, China. In the United States, BMX racing is organised by the National Bicycle League (NBL) and the American Bicycle Association (ABA). Notable American BMX racers include Stu Thomsen, Travis Chipres and Greg Hill. Newer racers include Bubba Harris, Robbie Miranda, Kevin Tomko and Brandon Meadows. A growing number of older racers and collectors, active participants in their youth, are returning to the sport. In the media ballsDominguez, Hollywood Mike Miranda, Martin Aparillo, and Fred Blood. Other films to feature BMX include BMX Bandits, and Spielberg's E.T.. See also * Bunny hop * Wheelie * Endo * tailwhip External links * www.ababmx.com - The American Bicycle Association * www.nbl.com - The National Bicycle League * BMXRadio - a BMX radio / podcast news and entertainment site. * BMX Talk.com - The largest Online BMX Community in the UK. * www.ridebmx.com - RideBMX * BeijingBmx.com - Community, daily updates, photos, videos all about BMX in the Olympics * www.bmxmania.com - BMXMania * FatBmx - bmx site. * University of BMX - Site with history about BMX * BMX and More - One of the biggest Dutch/European racing sites * International racing rules (PDF file from UCI website) * Vintage BMX - featuring history for old school BMX fans. It includes message boards for collectors and enthusiasts. * bmxweb.com/home.cfm - bmxweb.com (formerely know as Den's) * 4130riders(bmx forums) BMX forum Category:Cycle types